


You're weird

by utopiaphoric_jae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cats, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiaphoric_jae/pseuds/utopiaphoric_jae
Summary: "Who names their cat Owl?""Me, bitch"





	You're weird

Staring at cat food was not something Yeosang wanted to do today, but his cat's needs were his cat's needs. Holding Owl in his arms while looking at two different brands, he tried to math out which costs less in his brain.

 

  In the midst of his brain trying to solve the problem out, he felt squirming in his hands as he frowned and looked at Owl with a slight frown. "Stop squirming, I'm trying to buy you food." The cat only continued to squirm, hissing lowly. Only then did he notice barking and looked up to find a dog barking viciously at Owl.

 

  The owner, with a short stature and lavender only lightly tugged on the leash to the dog as he looks at the chew toys. Said male of the owner groans and looks up, locking eyes with Yeosang. "Hey! Could you get your cat to stop harassing my baby?" Yeosang quickly took offense.

 

  "My cat? Your beast is barking at her!" The purple-haired male eye's widened before he frowned himself. "It's not my fault your cat is bothering him." 

 

"Owl is doing none of the such." Yeosang covers the cats ears as he glares at the other. "Who the fuck names their cat Owl?"

 

  "Me bitch. Now get out of the cat isle and get your dog"

 

  The male rolled his eyes, walking down out out of the isle with a pulling force on the leash connected to the dog.

  Yeosang sighed before looking at Owl. "Look at the shit you get me into. Now help me pick out your food."

* * *

 Walking up the the register, Yeosang quickly set down his perfect bag of cat food and smiled. He quickly greeted the cashier as he rang up the total. "That'll be $4.99" 

 

  Yeosang reached into his pocket, only to be found empty. His eyebrows furrowed as he patted himself down. He was about to speak up to ask if he could bring it back to the shelf, just as a hand flew out from behind him that held a 10 dollar bill. He confusingly turned his head to see the same male from earlier.

 

  His cheeks flushed with a light hue of red as the other smiled, pulling his hand back. Yeosang grabbed the bag and walked away towards the exit, standing by the automatic doors. 

 

A few seconds passed, and the other appeared. He seemed to be shocked; if his raised eyebrows and slight grin was anything to go by. "Hey Cat-Owl dude"

 

  "Yeosang." Yeosang responded. "My name's Yeosang" The male grinned. "Yeosang. Got it"

 

Yeosang blushed, petting Owl as he spoke again. "Thanks for paying.- wait, what's your name?" The dog's owner grinned, walking up to Yeosang and looked him in the eyes. "Wooyoung" Wooyoung pressed his lips gently to the tip of Yeosang's nose and walked off, leaving a sputtering Yeosang to stand by the door.

 Walking out, he noticed his peach colored wallet and picked it up, noticing a piece of paper sticking out. As he pulled it out, he noticed a set of numbers on it.

  _***-***-****_

_we should chat alot about your naming skills cutie_

          _-J.W ;)_

 


End file.
